creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JC-the-Hyena
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JC-the-Hyena page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdozzy (Talk) 15:07, August 9, 201 Did you create Sonic.exe? I'm asking this because I'm making an animation of the game parts of the story, and I just need to ask the author some things about it. SecretAgentJonathon 01:40, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Thoughts on Sonic.exe2 left on it's talk page. Actually, yes, I am the creator of Sonic.exe, thanks. And I'll be more than happy to answer any questions you like about it, especially when you;re making an animation about it. So go ahead, ask it away. JC-the-Hyena 00:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Mary Sue Your story "Leptys The Evil One" was deleted because the titular character was an overpowered Villian Sue. Unless your character is a diety or something, there's no reason to make them so overpowered. Take it up to Deletion Appeal if you feel this is not the case. Please read the addendum on this page for futher details. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 13:48, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I've got a request. Hello JC-the-Hyena, I'm Zangoose07. It's my first time here on this site. I've read a couple of creepypastas, some that I've enjoyed and others that don't hold much interest for. I've taken the time to read your creepypasta titled "Sonic.EXE" and I quite enjoyed it. I'm an actor and filmmaker, and I would like to know if it would be alright from your decision to make a short film based upon your creepypasta. I would like to ask of you to be a part of the team for the script and direction to be organized, if you can. Along with this, I'm also trying to get in contact with that user who made the representational game of the creepypasta for any additional music and sprites to provide for the short film. Please respond to this message as soon as possible. Zangoose07 (talk) 17:08, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello . :3 I read your response to the pasta as well as your request to make a movie of my Sonic.exe. :3 I am honored and thrilled of the idea. Alright, you got me, I'm in. XD If you wish to talk to me in regards of the movie, look for me on Furaffinity or Skype. :3 FA - JC-the-Hyena Skype - SirJCHyena231 Thanx. <3 JC-the-Hyena (talk) HYPER REALISTIC BLOOD BLOOD RED HYPER REALISTIC GORE TOM KYLE 666 BLEEDING STOPWATCH BLOOD LEAK OUT OF EYES Greetings I have a request. I read through Sonic.exe sometime ago & also created my own spinoff type thing called Anti-Sonic.dll. I was just wondering if you'd possibly take a look & see what you think of it. I understand if you'd rather not & this is nothing more than an enquiry. I hope you would find the time to have a look though. It would be good to have your input. Regardless, best of luck with future CP's.SheyGrell (talk) 22:21, April 13, 2013 (UTC) hello there. i am a film maker and music producer and enganer. i have been working on a short film based on your sonic.exe story and i want to give you credit and would like to know how you would like to be credited. i loved the story that much LOL. please email me and let me know or post a message to me on here, email is section9agent@hotmail.com. i also would like to get a copy of the movie to you some how when it is done as well. thanx in advance. user: section9agent FB PAGE: http://www.facebook.com/djeks00 (talk) 02:57, May 13, 2013 (UTC) You made Anti-Sonic.dll?! I love that creepypasta! It actually creeped me out, and makes me nervous about fan-art and stuff. Good job! :D DONTLOOKFORME (talk) 15:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Sonic.exe We at the Haunted Video Game Pasta Wiki do extend an apology for not crediting you when we added Sonic.exe to the wiki. It was an honest mistake made by me and I hope you can forgive me. Thank you and have a nice day! Sincerley, RamonEstevez Admin I have a request... You make very good creepypastas, you should make more. Although I have a request, can you make a Zelda creepypasta? And if you do make one, please post the name of it on my page. DONTLOOKFORME (talk) 15:29, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to disturb you, but... I know you probably get loads of messages about Sonic.exe, but I wanted to share a picture with you. It's the "I am God'" pic you made, I edited it to resemble the story's description more, like adding small pieces of flesh in the teeth and lines in the hair to make it realistic. I hope you enjoy and aren't bothered! LooneyDude (talk) 18:38, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I love you're creepypasta Sonic.EXE, it inspired me to make a creepypasta called SOnIc... and a trollpasta called SONIC, SKURRY EDISHUN! I thank you, bro. You're story is cool, bro. Please read my talk page header. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:59, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Omg! Hai JC-The-Hyena! your creepypasta sonic.exe is FRICKING AWESOME! I was so inspired that my username on the game Team Fortress 2 is sonic.exe!--BatmanArkham (talk) 22:22, January 23, 2014 (UTC) A favor. You see, I LOVE your Sonic.exe creepy pasta, and I wanted to ask: Can I use Sonic.exe in my videos? Because I am planning on making a huge comic adventure starring Sonic.exe as the main villain. So, what do you say? Can I use Sonic.exe? Go right ahead. Just be sure to credit me and TRY to make Exe as accurate as I've made him in my stories, thank you. XD JC-the-Hyena (talk) 04:13, May 29, 2014 (UTC) What is Sonic.Exe Hello JChyena this is a question about your very popular creepypasta Sonic.Exe I am only asking if Sonic.exe is made out of darkmatter then what is he like what can he be described as a God a demon Satan?10:30, May 30, 2014 (UTC)Somerandomguy666 Suggestion Hello Sir JC I have a suggestion you know how Sonic.exe is made out of dark matter well I was thinking could you make something like Sonic.exe same power but made out of dark enery that other stuff in space and it would make alot of sense.Thisisausernamedealwithit (talk) 11:58, May 31, 2014 (UTC) "Making cool pastas" Name one good pasta you have written. And do not dare say that .exe bullshit. Sonic.exe's Deletion; Suggestions Hey, Don't you think that if Sonic.exe was deleted, it just tells you to work harder? I Mean, I can suggest a few things using constructive criticism, if you like, Like I think it's somewhat repetitive, so maybe change it around, Y'know, and the end was a little cliche, it was kind of like breaking the 4th wall, also, you could include less blood, for it added to cliches. I'm a tough critic, so please don't be offended :) LeafMeadow (talk) 14:12, June 18, 2014 (UTC)LeafMeadow Or you could take credit for the improved story, because as my username will tell you, I hate your pasta. Blood cliche, Asshole Man's alter ego being Tom, and Sonic. Sonic is stupid. Oh, almost forgot to mention the fit you threw when it got hated and deleted. I am really pissed off at your pasta, especially because it is likely the reason video game stories are not allowed. I do hate it too, but since he seems so passionate about it, he could improve it :/ It's not My Pasta, I too think It's Cliche, but since he's so passionate, instead of throwing a fit, he could as easily made it better. LeafMeadow (talk) 22:54, June 21, 2014 (UTC)LeafMeadow